


[Translation]The Price of Silk 绕指绸的代价

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dooku and Obi-Wan actually know each other, Family Feels, Gen, all the things we deserved but never gotnice!Dooku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 杜库伯爵甫一感受到了弟子的死亡，便立即启程赶往纳布。不是为了亡者，为了他逝去的孩子，而是为了生者。是杜库用颤抖的手赐予欧比旺绝地武士的头衔，是杜库在欧比旺与安纳金相处的头几年里给予他建议，是杜库在已经离开武士团的时候发誓会永远支持他抛在身后的家人。是杜库，尽管深爱他的家人，依旧堕落了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176666) by [Celebrusc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc). 



The Price of Silk

绕指绸的代价

Celebrusc

没人知道他怎么做到的，但绝地大师杜库在长老会代表抵达纳布一天以后就出现在了这颗星球。他没跟长老会汇报，完全符合他的行事风范（你以为奎刚的反叛是从谁身上学到的）。他没停下来对女王致敬，这行为本身就很没礼貌了。他像一股自然之力，大步流星地穿过希德的皇宫，毫不犹豫，势不可挡。

他不是去见奎刚的遗体。他迫切地想要去致敬，却同时不愿去想这件事，那是他的 _孩子_ ，没有声息，静静躺在那里。一个想法窜过他的脑海—— _尤达这么多年是怎么过来的？_ 不，奎刚已经回归原力了，在那里，时间再无意义。但此时此刻，生者犹存，他还剩下一项责任。

他在花园里找到冥想中的欧比旺，他看上去一片祥和，但杜库能看到他双肩是那么的紧张，握在熟悉河石上的双手在微微颤抖。他能感到原力毛糙的边缘。冥想几乎毫无用处。

欧比旺很快就注意到了他，赶忙摇摇晃晃地站起身。

“我很抱歉，”男孩出口的第一句话竟然是这个。“都是我的错，我应该……”

他的徒孙眼里满是泪水，声音也哑了，杜库没有犹豫。他将欧比旺拥入怀中，不在乎有谁看到，感觉奎刚的最后一丝碎片也从指间滑走。

“别说了，孩子。不是你的错。”他温柔地说。

“但是……”

“不，不论发生了什么，师父有义务保护弟子，不是反过来。”

杜库也许不知道发生了什么，也许他在来这里的途中没有看到战场的遗骸。他只知道自己的弟子死了。他知道这点，也知道这不是欧比旺的错。尽管男孩不相信。

他用一只手搭上欧比旺的肩膀，将他拉近，另一只手轻轻穿过男孩头上短短的红发，再慢慢滑向右耳后长长的学徒辫。他抚摸上面的记号，石子，还有彩色的绑带。每一个都标记着他自己学徒与欧比旺共同经历的生命。最终，他的手指找到与明亮火红的发辫编在一起的棕色发丝，他的心绞了起来。

“他不会希望你自怨自艾的，孩子。我们能给他的最好的礼物便是活下去。我保证，我会带你完成剩余的训练。”

欧比旺啜泣了一声，拉开距离。“他们要授予我武士头衔。”

杜库眨眨眼。“什么？”他不敢相信自己的耳朵。的确，欧比旺离毕业是不远，但是……

“师父在我们离开科洛桑以前已经推荐我参加试炼了，还有长老会，长老会认为我打败西斯已经足以证明试炼成功。他们说以前有过先例。英勇作战什么的。”

的确有先例，但那是好几千年前的事了。另外，西斯？他一定听错了。的确，他一直对长老会不满，怨念他们不愿正视愈加强烈的黑暗，但他从没想过……

“但是我，”男孩顿了一下，明显找不到合适的词。“您愿意替我授勋吗？”

“哦，孩子。”杜库喃喃地重新拉近自己的徒孙。“我很荣幸。”

|

|

|

|

|

|

仪式在日出时举行。新的一天，新的生活，踏入光明的新一步。

杜库离开欧比旺——男孩好几天来第一次睡着——去拜访奎刚的遗体。说个不停、该死的 _愚蠢的男孩_ 。看不到，听不到。绝地认为牵挂与哀悼并无意义。他已经找到了宁静，他所能得到的最大的平静，他失去了孩子，他发誓要照顾那些留下来的人。

他与自己的长师父谈过了。他听说了红黑皮肤的武士，红色的光剑，还有那个来自沙漠的九岁男孩。听说了欧比旺坚持要收那个叫安纳金·天行者的男孩为徒，无顾自己还没被正式授勋，无顾那男孩作为学徒小三岁作为幼徒长三岁，无顾他这个年纪收徒太早了。

杜库提到这事的时候，欧比旺咬紧牙关，好熟悉的表情。看来，有些课程欧比旺从自己的师父那里学得太好了。

贴近欧比旺头皮、握着光剑的那只手很稳健，他用清楚冷静的声音道出仪式语言。或者说，他听到这些话。在这一瞬间，他似乎飘出了自己的躯壳。他的行为，他的情感，完全分离。他忍不住想起自己上次这么做的情形。手抬高，而不是落下。棕色的头发而不是红色的。他眨眨眼，一瞬间看到奎刚，站在二十八岁的自己面前。满是活力。面色沉稳，但眼睛里却闪耀着愉悦。当年的他在笑，如今的他在忍住泪水。

最后一句话说完，整齐的发辫割断，像是最柔软的丝绸，欧比旺学徒生涯的记录，绕在男孩的手里。他躬身退后，让长老会致意，他们更为不露声色。每个人都知道男孩最想听到的是谁的赞语。但他听不到。

_（欧比旺抬头，杜库看到的却是长发重叠在短发之上，宽阔的双手代替修长的双手，温柔的微笑而非几乎压抑不住的悲伤。祝贺的话语在他的耳中空洞地回荡，不是真正重要的那些话。他知道自己再也听不到的那些话。但蓝绿色眼眸中夺目的骄傲与当年淘气深蓝中的如出一辙，所以，他最终做出了决定。）_

欧比旺事后来到花园，就是杜库之前找到他的那个花园，将辫子塞进 _他的_ 手里，无视他犹豫的推诿——“我希望您留着它。如果我，如果奎刚都无法拥有，我希望您能保管它”——他如何能拒绝？只有这时候，他终于， _终于_ 允许自己流泪。

|

|

|

|

|

|

三年以后，欧比旺突然出现在他门前。和过去一样，年轻武士没有敲门就进来了。他的头发几乎及肩，身材终于完全脱离了刚刚成为武士时的少年气。

他变幻莫测的蓝绿色眼中充斥着怪责，还有一丝冰冷。“你要走了。”

杜库叹了口气，放下手中的书，站起来，因为欧比旺没有像以往一样坐在他对面而是选择站在原地。“我本希望能亲口告诉你。”

“有多久了？”

“我考虑这事？ _很久_ 很久了，欧比旺。五年？十年？十五年？我不知道。早在纳布以前。奎刚知道我的想法。”

欧比旺这才放松下来。“所以不是最近的决定？那你为什么待了这么久？”

杜库怜爱地摇摇头，伸手碰了碰欧比旺学徒辫原来的位置。“一开始，是为了奎刚，还有尤达大师。最近？你真的需要问吗，孩子？”

“不，不用了。”欧比旺垂眼等了一会儿又重新看向杜库。这次他的眼中则古怪地混合了好奇与担心。“那为什么是现在？”

杜库回到座位中，这次欧比旺跟过来，开始倒茶。“安纳金十三岁了，欧比旺，到了成为学徒的合适年龄，你也作为武士工作好几年了。你不再需要我插手。”

欧比旺惊讶地抬头。“但是，师傅！”

“是时候用你自己的双脚站立了，欧比旺。你不再需要我陪在你身边。”

“我知道了。”欧比旺的眼神重新冰冷起来。他站起身。

在杜库看来男孩很明显不知道。这几年里他在自我价值上的天人交战是最困难，也是最重要的部分。“欧比旺，坐下来。”他用绝地大师的口气说，不容置疑。欧比旺不情不愿地坐回去。“我会离开武士团，但不是抛弃你。如果你需要任何东西，需要任何意见，只要联系我一下，我会尽力帮忙。我不再是一名绝地，欧比旺，但我永远都是你长师父。你明白吗？”

欧比旺点点头，悲伤地笑笑。“是，师傅，我会挂念你的。”

“我保证，学徒，我会一直在你身边。”

这次的对话，以及无数塞伦诺的深夜交谈——“他把他的光剑搞丢了”“我觉得我把他弄的食物中毒了”“他的打法太激进，我要怎么教他策略？”“安纳金进监狱了，我们的任务资金不包括保释金”“他的光剑又丢了”“我们被困在这里了”“安纳金跳进沙拉克兽的巢穴里去了”“他开战机，看在原力的份上，他比奎刚还要糟”“救命！他选了第五式了”“他还在对参议员花痴”“他又·丢·了光剑”——如流水般滑过他的脑海，就像他指间缠绕的柔软丝绸，一条金红，一条暖棕，时间已经过去了五年（还是六年？），他正在逃离吉奥诺伊斯星残骸遍布的领空。这些对话与丝绸慢慢挤入他心头细微的裂痕。时间完成了其余的部分，将这些裂痕变得更深更宽，更加疼痛。无休无止的痛楚。

 

**_痛苦导向愤怒（因绝地的失败而愤怒）_ **

**_愤怒即是激情（也是爱，他爱他的孩子们）_ **

**_激情导向力量（远超出绝地想象的力量）_ **

**_通过力量，胜利唾手可得（势必扫荡银河系的毒瘤）_ **

**_通过胜利我将打碎链条（不再被双眼蒙蔽的长老会成员坚持的教条所局限）_ **

**_原力会放我自由。（痛苦，多么的痛苦，但一切都值得。）_ **

【作者注】

读完了你们还好么，我要再补充几句。这一开始只是我脑海中的几个画面，总有一天我要画漫画表现一下（除非有人先画）：

杜库发现欧比旺绝望地努力成为奎刚口中说的那种武士

杜库毫不犹豫地帮欧比旺授勋

杜库站在奎刚的遗体前

杜库在替欧比旺授勋的时候看到奎刚的幻影

欧比旺在门口听说了杜库要离开的消息

“我也许不再是个绝地，但我永远都是你的长师父”的话语应和着杜库握着两根纠缠的学徒辫离开吉奥诺伊斯的身影。


End file.
